Broken Love
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: It's your typical story. Boy meets girl, boy falls in love with girl, girl and boy get intimate, tragidy strikes.......okay so it's not so typical. MattOC WARNING: Slight LEMON.


**Wow, my first Death Note one shot. Warning: slight lemon towards the middle. Very slight. Have fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note material. I only own my OC and this plot line.**

**Story Starts**

"**I remember the day I first saw you. It was late in the afternoon on a Saturday. It was probably around 4:23 p.m. or something like that. You were all by yourself outside, staring up at the vast blue sky…**

_-Flash Back-_

_A young girl roughly around the age of seven was sitting all by herself outside. Her long ebony hair was flowing in the wind as her charcoal black eyes observed the surrounding area. She was sitting Indian style; unusual to most in this region. She wore simple clothing; a light blue long sleeved shirt and blue jeans one size too big. Her eyes were transfixed on the sky and clouds above as if they would speak to her anytime soon, that is, until she heard the soft crunching of grass nearby. She looked to her left to see two boys looking at her as if she were a different species. One was wearing all black with blonde hair going down to his chin; a very feminine hair cut. The other boy wore a black and white striped long sleeve with cargo pants. He had goggles around his neck and had red shaggy hair._

"_May I help you?"_

_Her voice was barely audible over all the noise the outer world gave off._

"_Yeah," The blonde spoke. "Who are you?"_

_Silence consumed the area as all three of them stared at each other, neither side blinking. Finally the girl stood from her sitting position and dusted herself off. She turned her back to face them and started walking in the direction she was facing. Before she turned the corner of the building she looked back to the boys, still standing there._

"_You may call me Koneko," and with that she disappeared from their sight._

_-End-_

"**It was a couple weeks later until I saw you again. You were by yourself again. I wanted to change that…**

_-Flash Back-_

_The same young girl was sitting yet again in the same spot on the grassy hill, still staring straight up into the endless sky. This time she didn't even bother looking when she heard the crunching of grass._

"_Hey, you're that girl… its Koneko right?"_

"_Yup," She replied, still staring at the sky._

"_Do you mind if I sit with you?"_

_She didn't reply. There could be many reasons for why she didn't but the boy didn't really care at the moment as he sat himself down in the grass next to her. He looked at her for a while before looking towards the sky, probably trying to figure out what the heck she was looking at. After a while he gave up and just asked._

"_So… what are you doing?"_

_She stopped looking at the sky for a second to look at him before she shifted her gaze to the grassy floor._

"_Thinking," Was her honest reply._

_He nodded briefly, examining the way she shifted her gaze from one thing to the next every couple of seconds. He didn't know that it was his staring that made her so nervous. Finally, she spoke again._

"_I'm not used to this."_

"_Used to what," He asked, not really prying but trying to learn more about her._

"_I'm not used to having anybody talking to me… it… feels strange… but in a good way."_

_She smiled slightly and looked back up at the red-headed boy who smiled back at her._

"_Well, I know your name so allow me to introduce myself," He said, still smiling. "My name is Matt."_

_-End-_

"**We became good friends and soon enough I found myself falling in love with you. It was just so easy since you were so adorable…**

_-Flash Back-_

"_Hey Matt, wait up!"_

_A girl around the age of ten ran after a boy only a couple months older than her. She tried to catch up to him by running faster, but that resulted in her tripping painfully onto the cold ground._

"_Itai," She moaned into the floor._

"_Are you okay?"_

_She was picked up off the floor and turned around. There she saw L, the one who had helped her up. He examined her for any scratches or bruises as she repeatedly said she was 'just fine'. Finally believing her, L sent her on her way, warning her to be more careful._

"_Ha-ha," Matt teased her when she came close. "You got scolded by L."_

_She punched him in the arm as she scowled. She glared into his goggle-covered eyes before putting on her cutest pout._

"_You made me run after you in the first place," she whined. "It's because of you I got hurt."_

_Matt blushed at her cuteness but tried to hide it as he started running yet again._

"_Hey, wait!"_

_-End-_

"**You were extremely random at times… and I loved that…**

_-Flash Back-_

_Three teens sat in the living room as they watched brainless TV. They were completely silent even though they weren't the least bit into the show they were watching. Any one of them could've gone crazy from the silence until-_

"_I wanna be the first one to play golf on the moon."_

_Mello and Matt looked at the girl as if she had said the craziest thing on earth, which she did._

"_What… the… hell?" Mello asked, biting a chunk from his chocolate bar._

"_I don't know," She shrugged. "The silence got to me I guess…"_

"_You're one weird girl Koneko," Matt laughed._

_-End-_

"**We got older… L died and Mello went away from Whammy's to capture Kira. We both went along with him. He stayed in his mafia hideout while we rendezvous in a nearby hotel. That's where we confessed…**

_-Flash Back-_

"_Matt we need to talk."_

"_Koneko we need to talk."_

_They both spoke at the same time._

"_You go first."_

_And again._

"_No you go."_

_They both sighed._

"_Matt I love you!"_

"_Koneko I love you!"_

_They both looked at each other with shocked faces. They smiled before Matt pulled her into the bedroom._

_-End-_

"**We got… intimate that night. I hated seeing your pained expression as we…… but you urged me on, so I continued, for you…**

_-Flash Back-_

_Matt watched as his lover changed her expressions from pleased, to pained, to pleasured in a matter of seconds. She had tears at the corners of her eyes threatening to spill over as he moved inside of her. She moaned, breathless and in pain. It was all over too soon for either of them. She purred slightly as he collapsed onto her before rolling to her side. He pulled her close before pulling the blanket over the top of them. He sighed, falling asleep to the smell of cigarettes and sex in the air._

_-End-_

"**But then **_**that**_** day came, and you were taken away from me… forever… that day… you told me your real name…**

_-Flash Back-_

_A car screeched to a stop and people around the area screamed at the sight before them. A girl had been hit by a passing truck. She was just walking down the sidewalk when it appeared out of nowhere. An act of Kira? That's what some said. Who could blame them? She was always anti-Kira, even now as she lay on her death bed. Another car nearby screeched to a stop as a familiar red-head ran put of the car. He ran straight to the girl, pleading for her not to die. Tears were streaming down his face, barely noticeable because of the rain that had just started to pour._

"_It will be alright," He promised, holding onto her fragile frame. "We'll get you to the hospital."_

"_Matt…"_

"_Don't speak; save your energy."_

"_Matt, I'm going to-"_

"_No you're not!"_

"_Tsuki…"_

"_What?"_

"_My name," she coughed ferociously before continuing. "My real name… is Tsuki…akari…Ushiro-Ama…Amagumo. Matt… I want you to know……if I had lived……you would've been a father…"_

_She suddenly coughed up some blood before going limp in his arms. He shook her shoulders shouting for her to come back, but nothing happened. Soon enough the police took her from him and he was left, heartbroken on the cold streets._

_-End-_

**Matt stroked the tombstone as he set down the bouquet of flowers on her grave. Next to her grave was a smaller tombstone. It was for the baby they would've had if it were not for the accident.**

"**I'm gonna miss you Konek— I mean, Tsuki-chan."**

**Matt walked away from the tombstone heartbroken, yet somehow he knew that they would see each other again sometime soon, but for now he had to get ready for his mission. Gun in hand he got ready to kidnap a person by the name of Takada…**

**End**

**Yes, I know it sucked. And if you actually liked this then please tell me! I wanna make a Death Note story but I feel as if I'm not good enough…**


End file.
